Unstoppable: The Tale of Lugnut (Story 2)
by Steve the Vehicon
Summary: After his dreams for a Predacon army are shattered, a desperate Starscream looks for other methods of dealing with his enemies. Thankfully for him, Shockwave had been busy with his newest experiment, a nigh-unstoppable juggernaut, Lugnut, who fanatically serves his cause without question, but there are secrets around his creation that Lugnut himself means to uncover...
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Chapter 1: Awakened

**"****Awaken, Lugnut"** a deep voice called out, cutting through the silent darkness I was in.

I opened my main optic in surprise and looked around. **"Who said that?"** I asked. **"Who?" **

**"****I am Shockwave"** the voice said again. I looked down where the sound came from and saw a purple-colored bot with a single, unblinking optic in its head. **"I am your creator."**

**"****My what?" **I asked. **"Who am I?"**

**"****You... Are Lugnut. My newest creation, and possibly one of the most powerful Decepticons online right now" **he stated.

**"****My name... Is Lugnut?" **I asked again. **"Yes"** he replied.

I tried to move my arms, but I saw that they, like my legs, were bound to the wall. **"What is happening to me?"** I asked again. **"Why can't I remember anything? Was I just created?"**

**"****All will be answered in due time"** he said.** "For now, I will let you go, so you can test the enhancements and abilities I built into you in the test area I have ready for you."**

As soon as he said that, I felt the restraints around my arms and legs recede, and found myself catching myself as I fell to the ground. I took a deep intake and looked up to Shockwave. I must have been gigantic, because I noticed right off that I stood a full head taller than him, even when laying on the ground.

**"****Reflexes normal"** Shockwave said, as if making notes to himself in his head. **"Good... Now, follow me please" **he said again. **"Yes, my creator"** I said as I got up, rearing to my full height, and followed him obediently. I was at least twice his size.

We walked through several corridors, each one I couldn't help but notice were the same color of grey metal. We soon reached our destination, a large door, which behind that, contained an even larger, empty room.

**"****Stay here, and be ready to show off your new abilities"** Shockwave said as he departed the room, closing the door behind him.

I stood there for at least a cycle, looking at the unfamiliar form of my body. I looked at my servos first, and I saw that I had three digits on each hand. Two large fingers, and one large thumb. I then looked around my body and saw that I was a mix of purple, green, and steel in color.

_What am I? _I started to think, but then I was cut off from my thoughts by an announcement.

**"****Lugnut, I am sending in three mindless, robotic drones. Destroy them all" **Shockwave's voice said over the intercom.

No sooner had he said that, three, silver robots, indistinguishable from each other, entered the room from the door at the other side.

Their arms morphed into blasters and immediately began shooting at me, most missed, from bad aim perhaps, but the rest of the shots managed to hit their mark. I barely even felt the shots as they hit my armor.

**"****Graah!"** I roared in anger as I ran up to the one closest to me. I punched it once, and it instantly sent it flying across the room, into a wall, were it broke into several pieces.

_I'm a weapon_ I thought proudly

I turned to the next one, and picked it up with just one arm. It was like a toy in my servo! I threw the squirming mech at the last remaining one in the room, and it just stood there like the automaton it was while it was hit by its look-alike, and both were destroyed instantly.

I stood there, in the middle of the room, waiting for further instructions, which came soon after.

**"****Well done"** Shockwave's voice came on the intercom, congratulating me. **"We have another robotic drone comi****ng in, but this one is much bigger. Use the gravity generators that your servos can transform into."**

I did as he said, and I saw my right servo's digits shift back, replaced by a single, pulsing, red "button" of sorts on the tip of my servo

The door in the back opened again, and a large bot, about the size of me, entered the room, wielding two swords attached to both its arms.

**"****Hit... Or should I say "Punch"... Your enemies, or the ground in front of them, to activate the pressure-sensitive pad, which will then trigger an explosion that will decimate all in its path" **he said as the robot charged me.

The bot swung at me from the right, and missed me as I dodged. Before it could swing again, I uppercutted it with my right arm, hitting it square in the jaw with the pressure pad. Its entire head was blown off in the ensuing, audio-receptor numbing explosion that followed, sending the smoking, headless mech crashing to the ground as bits of scrap metal went flying into various directions.

**"****Heh heh heh..."** I chuckled as my servo morphed back into its original form again. I heard the door behind me slide open. I turned and saw Shockwave and another, strangely familiar-looking bot enter the room.

**"****This is Starscream"** Shockwave said as he presented the bot next to him. **"He is the leader of the Decepticons, and your master"** he continued. **"You have been programmed to follow him loyally."**

**"****I must say..."** My new master started **"This is truly a creation worthy of recognition. I still wish I had a Predacon army, but this will also do quite nicely."**

**"****Predacons?" **I asked. **"What is a Predacon, my master?"**

**"****They were an idea of the past"** he replied. **"But there is no need to worry about them. You're stronger than any Predacon, my loyal servant."**

I nodded my head and bowed. **"What is it you ask of me, master?"** I asked in obedient fashion. I looked up and saw my most wise leader turn to Shockwave.

**"****How about a little... Field test?"** He smirked. **"He is ready"** Shockwave replied.

**"****Ah, yes!"** Lord Starscream started, clasping his two servos together. **"How about we send you to a specific location where you can cause havoc, and then, once our enemies, the Autobots, show up, you may have the pleasure of personally offlining them, for good."**

**"****By the Allspark, it will be done, my Lord!"** I shouted. **"Where is it you want me to go?"** I asked right after.

**"****Hmm... Shockwave, how about we send Lugnut here, and a small detachment of Vehicons, to that new historical Air Force base we talked about earlier? Oh, and while he's there, maybe he can scan for a new vehicle mode?"** Lord Starscream said.

**"****That sounds logical"** Shockwave replied, turning to me. **"I've already done a background check on the area, and it is my opinion that the best vehicle match for you is a B-24 Liberator-pattern heavy bomber. It is the largest plane in the area."**

**"****I will scan it, as you desire, and then I will destroy the Autobots that dare to threaten your rule, my lord!" **I shouted out as I raised my fist in the air.

**"****I'm ****_really_**** beginning to like this creation of yours"** Starscream said in a very happy tone to Shockwave.

**"****Prepare to head out"** Starscream suddenly said, turning back to me. **"I can't wait to see how you do on the field, my new, living battering ram."**

**"If that is what you want me to be, then that is what I shall become!" **I shouted in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> So, what do you guys think of our new protagonist/anti-hero? Give me your honest opinion! I also promise that you WILL see Tailslide by the end of this story, and you WILL see what has become of him. Cross my spark, hope to deactivate.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Attention

Chapter 2: Getting Attention

As we were nearing our destination in the warship, I was walking around in the hangar area, talking with the Vehicons that were getting ready to head out with me on this glorious mission of ours.

The one I was currently talking to was a friendly drone that went by the name of H-43, who was relaying to me the story of how he and his squad got into a fight with Autobots around six months prior.

**"****...And that was the last I saw of T-7. I could have sworn I heard him calling for help just after the portal appeared, but I got pushed through by the others before I could get a good look around for him. Primus, I miss that guy"** H-43 said, finishing up his tale.

**"****Have no fear, brother. We shall avenge him, and every other Decepticon that was struck down by those wretched Autobots!"** I declared.

**"****I've got little doubt about that"** he continued. **"You're even bigger than Bulkhead for crying out loud!" **

As soon as he said that name, I realized something. _Why does that name sound familiar? _I thought.

**"****What does this... "Bulkhead" look like?"** I asked in an almost urgent tone.

**"****Well, for starters, he's a big green bot, and he's got these two servos that can transform into two large, wrecking ball-ish mauls. From what I've seen them do, they really hurt"** he replied to me.

**"****Hah!"** I laughed.** "He sounds like worthy opponent, but I have doubts about that" **I said, his description not matching anything in my database.

Then a thought went through my head.

**"****Also, what do you know about these, er... "Predacons" I've heard about?"** I asked, curiously

**"****Oh, Starscream had Shockwave do a little project to make his own army of these ancient Cybertronians, the Predacons, because he needed something to keep their leader, Predaking, from scrapping him."**

**"****WHAT?!"** I shouted in anger. **"A fellow Decepticon dared to threaten our master?"**

**"****He didn't just threaten him" **H-43 continued.** "As soon as his Predacons were done and created, before Starscream could use them against the Autobots, Predaking went and took them to Cybertron with him, where he said he wanted to... "Live peacefully with the Autobots.""**

**"****He WHAT?!"** I shouted in outrage. **"First he threatens our leader, then betrays him?! Oh... He will one day PAY for his insolence!"**

As I was shouting, I unknowingly showed my frustration by stomping around the hanger, knocking down cargo and trampling hapless Vehicons who got in my way.

**"****Whoa, whoa! Calm down Lugnut!"** H-43 pleaded, raising his servos in front of me.

I started to slow at his words, until my small rampage came to a full stop.

**"****I... I'm sorry"** I apologized.** "The thought of treachery against such a wise and noble leader such as Lord Starscream is just such an outrage to me..."**

**"****Hey, i-it's okay"** he stuttered after seeing my destructive power. **"We just need to focus on our mission, that's all."**

**"****Have there been any other traitors I should be aware of?"** I asked as I sat down on a nearby metal bench, which creaked as I sat since it could barely support my weight.

**"****Well... The only other one I've seen was our chief medic, Knock Out. He sided with the Autobots about a solar cycle-and-a-half ago, when it seemed we lost the war" **H-43 said. **"But as you can see, we're still here and strong as ever."**

**"****We ARE Decepticons!" **I shouted triumphantly.

**"****We ARE the rightful rulers of this universe!"**

Before I could continue further, I heard a voice came on inside my head. It was Lord Starscream's!

**"****Lugnut, do you come in?" **He said. **"Oh, yes, my master!"** I responded.

**"****Good... The radio link Shockwave implanted inside your head is working fine. Now, listen. You are arriving at your destination, so prepare to land" **he commanded. **"I will!"** I said as he ended his transmission.

**"****It's time to go"** I said calmly to my fellow Decepticons as I walked over to the edge of the slowly opening landing platform.** "Let's go destroy some Autobot filth"** I said as I jumped from the open hanger door.

As I plummeted to the ground below, I could see the Vehicons activate their alternate forms and join me in my descent. Before I could crash to the ground, the thrusters on my back activated, and I landed as gently on the snowy hillside as my allies, except for the trembling ground that followed my landing, shaking snow from the nearby trees.

I immediately walked to the top of the hill, and just over it I could see my destination. In the short distance I saw, stood a large, flat-looking building. Surrounding it, I could easily see multiple vehicles, and among them stood my prize.

I motioned to my comrades to follow as I started to walk in the direction of the building, trudging through meter-deep snow as if it was not even there, and knocking down many trees that stood in my way.

We soon approached the building, and through the many differing aircraft, I finally spotted my quarry. Once I laid my optic on the plane matching the description of the B-24 Liberator, I instantly scanned it, roaring in triumph as I finished.

**"****Haha! The form is mine! Now nobody can stand in my way!"**

Then, as if he was listening the whole time, Starscream's voice echoed through my head again. **"I see you have what you were looking for, my loyal servant"** he said as I finished my celebrating.

**"****Oh, yes, my master! I have the form requested for me, and I am now ready to destroy your enemies!" **I said proudly, prostrating on the ground as if he was in front of me, much to the confusion of the nearby Vehicons.

**"****Good"** he responded. **"The nearest town from here is just three miles to the south. Head there, destroy whatever you see, and soon the Autobots will arrive to attempt to... "Stop" you"** he nearly chuckled.

**"****It will be done, my lord" **I said as I turned to the Vehicons.

**"****We head south, and the first town we see, we obliterate!"** I commanded to my allies. They raised their servos and cheered shortly before each one transformed and began heading in the direction commanded.

I transformed as well, and I felt my T-cog shift as I fully morphed into my new, alternate form. Then, after a small delay, I ascended to the sky to join the others.

* * *

><p>As I flew through the air, I realized it felt good to be above everything. I felt so powerful just looking down to the ground, all the small trees beneath me. After a few minutes of flying, I saw the tall buildings of the town just ahead.<p>

**"****Decepticons, descend!"** I commanded as I began to fly lower, allies soon following. By the time we neared the ground, I transformed, fell, and landed cleanly on my legs with an earth-shattering crash, sending broken bits of asphalt in various directions.

When the debris settled, I looked around and saw that there were tiny, fleshy humans everywhere, staring at me in awe and fear. The scum!

I immediately started demolishing buildings left and right, smashing my fists into them, and making it rain concrete and stone, screaming people running away in terror as the Vehicons began as well.

**"****Autobots!"** I yelled to the heavens as I prepared my explosive punch.** "Come out and face me! Come out and meet your end!"**

I slammed my fist into the ground, sending out an explosive wave that utterly destroyed all that was within a few dozen yards of me, leaving a large crater with me in the center.

After five cycles of eviscerating the buildings of this puny race, my wish was finally granted. Near where I was standing, a portal opened. I turned and saw a large green bot, a smaller blue fembot, a yellow bot, and a white-and-steel-colored bot exit it before it closed.

I saw them before they saw me.** "Autobots!"** I yelled, getting their attention. They looked in my direction with a look of surprise on each of their faces.

**"****My master, the great and powerful Lord Starscream, has demanded that you surrender to the might of the glorious Decepticon race at once..."** I started as the Vehicons activated their weapons.

**"****...Or face immediate termination at my servos!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Exchanging Blows

Chapter 3: Exchanging Blows

**"****Yeah... That's not happening" **the green one said defiantly.

**"****Who are you?" **The blue fembot asked. **"We haven't seen any Con like you before."**

**"****Since you are about to be deactivated forever, I guess I should give you the name of your killer. I am Lugnut"** I answered.** "What do they call you?"** I asked in return.

**"****I'm Arcee"** the fembot said. **"I'm Bulkhead"** the green one said. **"I'm Bumblebee"** the yellow said.

**"****...And I'm the one who's gonna kick your skidplate in!"** The silver one shouted as he charged at me, whipping out two swords whilst doing so.

**"****No, Wheeljack, don't!"** Bulkhead shouted in panic.** "We have no idea what he's capable of!"**

No sooner had he said that, Wheeljack thrusted forward his right arm, intent on stabbing me in the chest. I barely had time to dodge to my left, narrowly getting scratched on the side by the blade. Before he could react further, I plunged my left servo down, and clamped it around the arm he tried to stab me with.

He roared in pain as I squeezed his arm in my servo, denting it completely out of normal shape, making him drop his sword in the process.

**"****This is what happens to those who oppose the Decepticons!"** I yelled in his face.

**"****You talk too much"** he painfully spoke as he stabbed the arm holding him in place with his other sword. It went right through my arm, blade fully coming out of the other side, but I barely felt it.

**"****Did you expect that to hurt?"** I yelled again, pulling the sword out.

**"****Jackie!"** Bulkhead shouted to his injured ally.

**"****Vehicons, attack!"** I roared to mine, crushing the sword in my hand to scrap metal.

The entire scene erupted into a massive firefight, both sides charging and shooting blasters at each other. Bulkhead ran through the shrapnel-filled streets to get to his injured friend, dodging blaster fire, and I just stood there waiting for him.

**"****Is he your friend?" **I asked the incapacitated Wheeljack, who was now clutching what he could of his injured arm.

**"****Yeah... And you're gonna get scrapped by him when he gets over here..." **He managed to say to me over the pain he was feeling.

**"****We shall see"** I said as I raised my other servo over Wheeljack's defenseless head

**"****Wait... What in Primus are you-" **he tried to say, but was muffled by my servo clasping onto his face.

**"****I want your friend to be angry when he fights me. The angrier they are, the stonger they are" **I said to him as I began to pull opposite directions with his head and his arm.

I could hear Wheeljack's muffled screams as his arm was quickly ripped off. I threw his yelling, struggling body to the ground as I lifted his arm in the air in triumph, just as Bulkhead appeared in front of me.

**"****N-no!"** He shouted as he saw his friend's broken body on the ground.

**"****You want him back?"** I asked him as I dropped Wheeljack's arm, and picked up his entire body with just one servo. **"Take him."**

I threw the pain-stricken Autobot to his comrade, who only barely managed to catch him as he went flying toward him at a high speed, rubble shifting as he was pressed back a few feet.

He placed him gently on the ground as he glared at me, anger burning in his optics. **"You'll pay for this..."** he said, voice lowering.

**"****Make me then!"** I goaded him, thumping my chest. He instantly roared and started running toward me, servos shifting into two large mauls.

**"****Much better"** I said to myself as I, too, started running.

When we intercepted each other, I was throwing an uppercut aimed at his jaw, while Bulkhead was doing an overhand, intent on crushing my head. Both of our blows landed home.

I bowed my head in pain as I staggered backwards, while Bulkhead went flying a short distance through the air before landing on his back.

We both recovered at the same time. I felt a small dent in my head, and I saw that Bulkhead's jaw had become partially unhinged. I laughed as I saw this.

**"****You can really put up a fight, can't you?"** I chuckled. **"Unlike your friend there."**

We both looked at Wheeljacks body. He was still moving, but was moaning in pain as energon leaked from what was left of his right arm. Bulkhead looked back at me.

**"****Are you ready to surrender?" **I taunted. Bulkhead charged again. Before I could do the same again, a sudden, small pain hit me from the back.

I looked behind me and saw Bumblebee standing there, blaster aimed at me, as he unloaded another shot at me. As I tried to shrug off the nuisance, I tried to turn back to Bulkhead, but found my air intake being emptied as he slammed into me, full force, sending me spiraling into the remains of a nearby building.

I got up a cycle later, shaking the debris off myself. _So they want to play like that, eh?_ I thought as an idea went through my head.

**"****Vehicons, cease fire!"** I shouted to my allies. After a cycle, they stopped, and so did the blaster shots.

**"****Autobots, I have a proposition for you!"** I shouted to them. Bulkhead and Bumblebee into view, blasters aimed at me, as I stepped out of the building.

**"****What do you want now?"** Bumblebee asked, anger and impatience in his voice.

**"****What would you think if I made this easier for you?" **I said. **"What exactly are you suggesting?" **I heard Arcee's voice say, as she walked into view.

**"****That all of you fight me at once" **I answered, grinning.

**"****Don't trust him..." **Bulkhead said, reattaching his jaw. **"You cant trust a Con."**

**"****You can trust me"** I said.** "I value honor, and strength. I would have nothing to gain by destroying you all like a sparkless coward."**

They each stood there, thinking it over before they grouped up and began to talk about it. I stood there patiently, waiting for their answer. A few cycles later, they gave me one.

**"****Fine. We'll do it"** Bulkhead said, stubbornly.

**"****Good" **I said, happily, tightening my servos. **"Where would you like to fight?"**

**"****Over there" **Arcee said, pointing to the empty, snow-ridden field on the outskirts of the town.

**"****I will give you five cycles to prepare for your demise"** I said to them as I walked in the direction Arcee pointed in. They stood there for a brief period, then immediately set off to the injured Wheeljack, and started to call a portal for him.

* * *

><p>It was time. The five cycles had ended, and the Autobots knew it. <strong>"Time's up, Autobots!"<strong> I yelled to them in the distance.

They started to walk up to where I was. I could almost see the fear in their eyes.

**"****Are you prepared?" **I asked as the last of them got in range. **"Yes"** Bumblebee replied.

**"****Then, we begin"** I said, menacingly, rearing down as I got ready to charge.

The thrusters on my back instantly activated, making me fly forward at an extreme speed. Arcee and Bumblebee managed to jump out of the way as my fist went out, and Bulkhead tried to block, but my fist broke through, hitting him in the forehead, sending him rolling on the ground a few yards away.

I instantly felt multiple blaster shots hit me as my back was turned. I spun around and saw Arcee shooting at me.

_Where is the last one? _I quickly thought. Then I felt somebody jump on my back.

**"****There you are!"** I yelled out. I tried to grab him, but he held onto my thrusters, staying just out of reach. Arcee continued to shoot at me, while Bulkhead, having recovered quickly, ran up behind me, and tackled my legs, knocking me on my back while Bumblebee jumped off.

I laughed as Bulkhead pinned me to the cold, snowy ground, allowing his two allies to continuously shoot at me while he pounded on me. This was battle!

I punched Bulkhead in his face, repeatedly, doing heavy damage. He tried to jump off me before I could hound on him further, but I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back as I jumped up.

**"****Let Lord Starscream hear your cries, weakling!"** I yelled as he groaned in agony. Suddenly, I grunted as I felt a pain in my left side, and looked down fast enough to see a small blue figure dart away, a large slash in my side, leaking energon.

My grip on Bulkhead faded as I clutched my fresh wound with my other servo. He retaliated as soon as I fully let go, punching me in the stomach, forcing me to stagger back a few yards.

**"****How do you like THAT?"** Bulkhead yelled as he ran up and hit me with his maul again, square in the face, sending me to the ground.

**"****Not bad..."** I said slowly, getting up. **"Not bad at all"**

I readied my gravity generator. As soon as the red, beeping pressure pad appeared at the other end of it, the Autobots stopped and looked at it in confusion.

**"****What in the Allspark is that?"** Bumblebee asked.

**"****This?"** I began. **"I call this... The punch of KILL EVERYTHING!"**

I roared as I slammed my fist into the ground, right in front of all the Autobots. An explosive shockwave burst out, sending snow, rock, and Autobots everywhere.

* * *

><p>When the debris finally cleared, and I could see around. I saw I was in a crater, and one unconscious Bulkhead on the ground a short ways away from it, lying on his back, partially burnt, with plenty of scrapes on him.<p>

The other two, smaller Autobots were nowhere to be seen. Evaporated in the blast, perhaps? Yes. They must have been!

**"****Haha!"** I laughed.** "I have succeeded my mission, oh great and wise master!"** I roared in victory to the sky.

But before I could celebrate further, I felt a sharp pain in my back. **"Wha-?" **I sputtered as I turned, and saw Arcee, standing there, blades extended. **"You!"** I shouted in anger, raising my servo to crush her.

Before I could do that, I felt someone jump on my back, and started shooting a blaster at my cranium. I instinctively grabbed the meddlesome bot by his leg, and threw him on the ground in front of me, Arcee moving to dodge.

It was Bumblebee.

I raised my servo again, and brought it down on the yellow Autobot with great force, hitting him in the chest, partially crushing it. He coughed up energon after it landed on him.

**"****Stay down"** I muttered to his broken body, then I looked up and started to scan for the fembot again. She found me first.

I felt another cutting pain, this one in my left leg, and I was brought down on one knee. I looked around desperately for Arcee, and I found her.

I predicted she would go after my other leg, so I swung my arm in that direction. Before she could react, I hit her, sending her flying a few meters, sliding through the snow.

**"****It appears that the fight is over..."** I began as I started toward her, walking past the injured form of Bumblebee on the way. The spectating Vehicons cheered as I walked triumphantly to Arcee, her body struggling to get up.

**"****You were a most worthy opponent" **I said as I wrapped my right servo around her waist and lifted her up.** "But now your spark belongs to me."**

**"****You... Jus-just get it over with"** she said as I brought her to eye-level.

**"****Do not worry"** I said as I raised my other fist in the air. **"I promise to make this as painless as... P-possible..."**

As soon as I said those familiar words, my main optic opened wide as vivid images tore into my thoughts.

_I was standing over Arcee's hurt, damaged body as she looked up at me pleadingly, a makeshift spear in my servo. _

**"****What... What is this?"** I sputtered in present time. The memories kept flowing.

**_"_****_Y-you... N-n-no, please..." _**_The imaginary Arcee begged. Suddenly, the imaginary me turned around and stabbed some femmebot that looked like a spider, standing behind me._

Then a name came to mind.

**"****Air... Rachnid..."** I muttered. I noticed the name sounded strangely familiar to me as I snapped out of these lucid thoughts.

I looked back at the real Arcee, still clutched in my hand, but she had stopped struggling, and her expression had changed from one of helplessness, to confusion.

**"****T-Tailslide?"** She stuttered.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Memories

Chapter 4: Broken Memories

**"****What... What have you done to me?!" **I shouted at Arcee, dropping her to the ground, clutching my head with both my servos.

As I wondered about aimlessly, more and more images popped into my mind.

_I was in front of a computer screen with a human girl, watching a fight scene happen on the movie front of us._

**_"_****_Are they actually killing each other?"_**_ The imaginary me asked curiously as a limb leaking red liquid went flying on-screen. _**_"Of course not!"_**_ The human girl said. _**_"They use make-up, fake dummies, and computer animation for those scenes."_** **_"I've never seen anything like this"_**_ the imaginary me exclaimed in an excited tone..._

I snapped out of my thoughts again.** "What in the Allspark was THAT?!" **I shouted.

I looked around and saw Arcee again. She had gotten over to Bumblebee, and helped him up, while she talked into her mic.

**"****Y-you... What did you do!?"** I shouted, stumbling in her direction.** "What have you done to my hea-GRAH!"** I yelled, as another memory came into my head.

_I was standing over a small figure in a dark room, and I quickly noticed it was a sparkling. _**_"Please listen. I'm with the Autobots. We're here to rescue you"_**_ The imaginary me said in a calm voice. He instantly lifted his head up a I said that._

**_"_****_Y-y-your w-with the Autobots?"_**_ The sparkling asked, shivering in a way that he was almost vibrating. _**_"Yes" _**_I answered back. _**_"I have a friend back there who is going to take you to safety..."_**

**"****I AM NOT AN AUTOBOT!"** I screamed, cutting out of the thought.** "I AM A DECEPTICON!"**

I landed on my knees and punched the snow-shodden ground in front of me, leaving a large imprint of my servo in the snow.

When I looked up, I saw a portal opening. Before I could even act, I saw Arcee send Bumblebee limping through it, then I saw her go after Bulkhead, who was just waking up by the looks of the way he was sitting up.

I got back on my feet and staggered toward them. **"You think to escape?"** I shouted.

Arcee heard my shouting, and looked at me.

**"****Tailslide, you're not a Decepticon! Whatever they did to you, they made you a different bot! They altered your memory!" **She cried as Bulkhead got to his feet.

**"****Wait, did you just say that that's Tailslide?"** Bulkhead asked, confused.

**"****I am not Tailslide! My name is Lugnut!" **I yelled as I began to charge at them. They easily got out of the way before I could get there, and I slid through the snow to stop myself.

When I turned, I saw both of them heading for the portal. While Bulkhead made it through first, Arcee stopped just short of it.

She turned and looked at me right in the optic. **"I don't know what they did to you, Tailslide, but I'm going to help you" **she said as I charged at her in rage.

**"****...Whether you like it or not!"** She finished as she ran through the portal, which then closed just before I could reach it.

As I stood there, panting, thinking about what had happened to me, and how I had failed to destroy my targets.

**"****Master!"** I yelled out.** "I've... I've failed you! Show me a sign that you forgive me!"**

**"****I forgive you, Lugnut" **Starscream's voice came on in my head.

**"****Master?"** I asked. **"How could you forgive me so easily? They escaped!"**

**"****...And you've proven that you are many times more powerful than them" **Starscream's voice said again. **"Head back to base and rest, my most loyal servant."**

**"****Y-yes, my master"** I replied in a shaky tone.

I proceeded to transform and fly off to the ship, Vehicons in tow behind me.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got back to the ship, I felt so troubled about my "memories," that I decided to go visit Shockwave in his lab. As I headed down there, word spread quickly through the ship of my "victory" against the Autobots, so every time I passed a corner, some Vehicon was there to congratulate me.<p>

When I finally got to my creator's lab, the first thing I noticed when I looked around were the many experiments he had in green stasis pods. They looked vaguely insect-like, which put my nerves a bit on-edge, but I was able to get past these feelings when I saw Shockwave appear from behind a corner.

**"****Lugnut. How good it is to see you again"** he greeted.** "I heard of your triumph in your battle with the Autobots. You are truly a successful experiment"**

**"****But... But Shockwave"** I stammered. **"That's not the main reason I'm here. I've... Well... In the battle, I "remembered," or at least imagined some things. I wanted to see you about it, and I think I want to know more about my past"** I said, walking up to the scientist.

**"****I see"** he spoke as he turned to one of his tables with test-tubes, and began working on some multi-colored fluids. **"When you were in battle, I was reading your brain-wave levels, to see how well you would be able to control your body in a possibly stressful situation, and halfway through the battle I saw a spike in them"** He said in his deep monotonous voice, not even once looking up from his work.

**"****Judging from the audio I heard you speak, I can logically assume that what you were remembering were fragments of memory passed on from the original body."**

It took me a nano-cycle to process what he said. **"Original body?"** I asked, confused. **"Yes"** he continued.

**"****You, Lugnut, are a clone of a highly damaged, albeit unique bot we found barely clinging to life in one of earth's oceans six months back."**

I was taken aback by this revelation. **"Where is this... Original body?"** I finally managed to ask. **"He's over here"** he said, putting his work down and beckoning me to follow.

We walked a few meters to a stasis pod. Inside was a green-and-purple bot with insect-like features. For some reason, he reminded me of a Vehicon in a few ways, especially concerning his face, which was reminiscent of a Vehicon visor, and had two, small, insect-like mandibles on the side of his mouth area, along with two "antennas" on both sides of the top of his head. He also had what appeared to be two extra, pincer-like limbs on his back.

**"****I was cloned... From this?"** I asked, astounded. **"He doesn't even look like me!"**

**"****That's because I cloned you just before he mutated. He mutated shortly after I replaced his spark with a cloned version of itself in a transplant I performed" **Shockwave said. **"His old one was practically dead, and full of dark energon. He would not be alive if I had not done that."**

**"****How did he mutate?"** I asked. **"And why does he not look damaged?"**

**"****When I first started examining him, I detected large traces of Insecticon venom in his system, and it apparently mixed with the normal, and dark energon. This caused a large chemical reaction that eventually led to a mutation in his entire genetic makeup. This mutation is, currently, unknown to science"** he said as he handed me a datapad with pictures on it.

As I fumbled to get a good grip on it with my large, clumsy fingers, I saw pictures of a skeletal, burnt upper torso. Upon further inspection, I saw he had only one optic, and one arm.

**"****This is mega-cycle one after the spark transplant" **he said, pointing to the picture before shuffling to the next one. **"This is mega-cycle twenty-three."**

This picture looked much different. The body no longer looked skeletal, and was starting to turn green in some areas, and purple in others. I also noticed his lower torso appeared to be growing back, and a bud began to grow from where his missing arm would have gone.

**"****And this is mega-cycle forty" **Shockwave said, shuffling to the next picture. I shockingly saw that his legs and arm had almost full grown back from inside the tank, his coloring had become much greener, his back had begun sprouting two insect-like limbs, and his other, missing optic had grown back, along with a new visor starting to grow on his face.

**"****And this is mega-cycle sixty-one" **Shockwave finally said, pointing to the tank. **"What's even stranger..."** Shockwave continued, **"...Is that from what readings I got early on, this mutant had the same basic structure as the Vehicons we have here. It almost defies logic as to how all this happened to it."**

This was almost too much for me to take. **"How do I look so different from it?"** I asked. **"That is because your cloned body was devoid of any Insecticon venom, or dark energon when I cloned you, and I evolved your cloned body to resemble the giant you are now"** he replied.

**"****I think I'll... Leave you now"** I said, disturbed by what I had seen.** "You should power down and get some rest" **Shockwave said. **"You truly have had a long day."**

With that, I stumbled out of Shockwaves lab, still in utter disbelief over what I had witnessed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Betcha didn't see that coming, did ya?


	5. Chapter 5: A Threat That Must Be Stopped

Chapter 5: A Threat That Must Be Stopped

I continued on to my new room, thinking about the mutant I saw.

_How could Shockwave keep such an abomination?_ I thought. _Does he have any idea how much of a threat it could pose?_

I finally got to my scheduled room, and let the door slide open before I went in.

**"****That... "Thing" may be my progenitor, but it has mutated into something that could become a problem..."** I said quietly as the door to my quarters closed. **"I wonder if Lord Starscream knows..."**

I sat down on a nearby bench and began to feel sleep overtake me. I was still on my thought of the creature is Shockwave's lab when I went offline.

* * *

><p>I heard laughter. It sounded close, but I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. It was everywhere, and it sounded malevolent. It was mocking me.<p>

**"****Show yourself, coward!" **I yelled to my adversary. **_"Why should I?"_** It yelled back. It's voice sounded familiar to me.

**_"_****_After all... I am _****you****_"_** I heard it say again, behind me. I spun around and saw somebody come out from behind the corner. It was the mutant!

**_"_****_What's wrong, Lugnut?" _**It asked.**_ "Can't stand the sight of me?"_**

I raised my fists. **"I'll destroy you, insect!"** I shouted.

Before I could do anything, I heard it's horrible laugh again, it's body twitching and moving spasmodically, and then I realized that the familiar voice I was hearing was _my_ voice.

**_"_****_How about I show you why we're the same?"_**The mutant said, chuckling evilly, followed by the sound of a T-cog shifting noise.

I gazed in terror as the mutant transformed into an exact copy of myself and stared at me right in the face. Then, with a terrible roar, it charged me. And all I could do was lift my servos in fear as it tore me apart.

* * *

><p>I woke up, panting heavily. I looked around and saw I was in my quarters.<p>

_It was just a dream _I thought, nervously. _Just a dream_.

**"****Lugnut!"** A voice yelled out. I nearly jumped, until I realized it was Lord Starscream's, coming from my head.

**"****Oh, wh-what is it, my lord?"** I stuttered nervously. **"Shockwave has just requested that you see him immediately. Something about "brain-wave" activity, or something. Just get to him, now"** he commanded.

**"****As you wish, my master"** I responded. I soon got my wits together, and stumbled out the door, heading to my destination.

As I reached Shockwave's lab, I started to think about the dream I had again.

_That creature must be destroyed_ I kept thinking._ And if Shockwave won't do it, then I must do it. To protect us all._

As the doors slid open, I calmly walked in. Shockwave was there, servo behind his back, and arm cannon lying on his side.** "I've been waiting for you"** he said. **"I apologize if I caused any inconvenience, but I detected a disturbance in your processor activity, and I wanted to make sure you were fine."**

**"****I'll be fine, in a cycle, or two"** I said, looking to the tank housing the abomination. He was still held in stasis, smugly looking at nothing. Not for much longer though...

I walked up to the tank as Shockwave brought out a little, handheld device of some sort. **"Now, stand still, Lugnut"** he said. **"I need to scan your memory to see what it is that had you reacting like this."**

**"****Fine"** I said, turning from the tank and facing him instead. A blue beam flew from his device and scanned my head, going back and forth several times before finally stopping.

**"****I've made another discovery about your forebear" **Shockwave said as he began to analyze his readings.

**"****Last night, I was looking him over for any other mysteries he may have been hiding from me, and the one I found was a rather interesting one"** he said. **"I found out what his alternate form is, and upon further inspection, the closest match to it would be an insect that humans call a ****_caelifera_****, or, more commonly, a "grasshopper"" **he finished.

**"****Hmph" **I shrugged, half paying attention, looking back to the tank again. _So he truly is an Insecticon of sorts_ I thought. **"How strong is an Insecticon?"** I asked Shockwave.

**"****Back when they were on our ship, I found that they were abnormally strong, easily twice, sometimes three times as strong and durable as the average Vehicon" **Shockwave replied.

**"****I knew it"** I said as I walked up to the tank, my decision on what to do with it made. I raised my fist to smash the glass casing.

**"****Lugnut?" **Shockwave asked, turning around.** "Lugnut! What are you doing! Cease this-"**

I brought my fist down on the glass with the Insecticon in it.

Glass flew everywhere, green liquid seeped out, and the still-inanimate body of the Insecticon slid out onto the floor, limp.

I raised my servo again to finish him off, assuming he was still living, when I suddenly felt a pain strike me in the back. With a cry, I spun around and saw Shockwave's arm cannon pointed at me, smoke exiting its barrel.

**"****What madness has claimed you, Lugnut?"** He asked, angrily, disrupting his normally monotonous voice.

**"****This... Abomination... Must be put down before it has the chance to escape and become a threat to us all!"** I shouted at him.

**"****Lugnut, your programming is making you take this too seriously" **Shockwave said, lowering his cannon. I calmed down as well.

**"****...And now****_ look_**** what you did to my rare specimen"** he said again, pointing to the lifeless body of the Insecticon in the middle of a green puddle. **"You've destroyed it."**

**"****Better safe than sorry"** I said, satisfied over the choice I made. Shockwave's head lowered in deep thought.

**"****Your... Processor readings are normal"** he said after a small period of silence. **"Get back to your quarters and never do anything this again. I wouldn't be so forgiving, had this not given me a chance to dissect it now."**

**"****Yes... My creator"** I muttered as I turned. _Stupid bug_ I thought as I passed the wretched creature's body on my way to the door.

As I reached the doorway, I heard a higher-than-usual voice groan from behind me. **"Ow... My head... Head... Head..."** It said.

I froze in place, and turned slowly, a million thoughts processing in my head, all full of bad ideas of what was to come next.

**"****Imp... Impressive"** I heard Shockwave say in a surprised tone as I turned around, mouth hung ajar. I looked to the puddle, and in it, sitting up, was the Insecticon.

**"****Y-you! No!" **I stuttered in horror. The thing looked around, both its mandibles moving around in the air, as if stretching, and one servo was behind its head, rubbing it as if it was sore.

I stepped back as the creature got up, wobbling on its legs as if dizzy. It looked around, and the first thing it saw was Shockwave, by the looks of its head stopping once its optics met his.

**"****Ssshockwave?"** It hissed in surprise.

"**Yes, that is my name"** Shockwave replied in a calm voice. **"How do you know me?"** He asked.

**"****I... I'm a Vehicon! I lived here! Here... Here..."** It said, repeating its last words like an echo.

**"****But... But..."** It began to stutter, backing against the wall nervously. **"I'm an... Autobot... Now..."**

Shockwave began to slowly approach it.

**"****Ssstay back!" **It screeched, raising its arm toward him. Shockwave stopped moving.

**"****What is your designated number?"** He asked it.

**"****T-ssseven"** it answered back. **"But I'm not called that anymore, more, more..."**

It turned to the door and saw me. **"Get... Get out of my way!"** It yelled as it walked up to the door. I stepped in its path instead.

**"****You said you're an Autobot"** I said, a smug thought creeping in my head. The Insecticon backed up, arms raised cautiously, until it stepped into the green puddle, where it slipped with a surprise scream.

I wasted no time in reaching out with my servo and grabbing it by its leg. **"I kill Autobots" **I said, furiously, as I lifted the Insecticon's struggling body.

**"****L-let go!"** It screeched in terror as it began to kick around with its free leg.

**"****Let him go, Lugnut!" **Shockwave commanded. I ignored him.

Soon, the leg began to press itself against my hand in an attempt to pry it open, and I laughed at its feeble attempt... Until my hand opened up!

**"****Wha-"** I gasped in shock, laughter fading, as the Insecticon fell to the ground again. It instantly got up with extreme speed, trying to seize the moment to run past me. I barely had time to spin around as I saw him dart past me, down the hall, escaping.

**"****No!"** I yelled in utter rage as he fully dashed out of view.** "Get back here!"**

I started to give chase, but gave up when he was fully out of my sight.

**"****NO!"** I shouted, punching the wall, denting it. **"NO, NO, NO!"**

**"****You shouldn't have been so reckless" **Shockwave chastised. **"Now look what you've done."**

I stopped pounding on the wall and looked back at him. **"We... We need to warn the ship"** I said, rather quietly.

**"****That sounds like the most logical approach"** Shockwave answered back. **"It appears, by the looks of how he was so easily able to escape you..."**

I shot him a glare and growled.

**"****...He may be more powerful than originally thought" **he finished. He waked over to the intercom next to the door.

**"****Starscream, experiment 806 has escaped confinement, in part because of your "most loyal soldier," here, and I recommend the guard be on high alert for a green-and-purple Insecticon"**

**"****WHAT? You mean that bug-thing you found six months ago?!" **Starscream hissed on the other line.

**"****Yes, that experiment"** Shockwave answered back. **"Grrr... All right. Let me tell the men"** Starscream finished, ending the transmission.

Soon, I heard Starscream's voice echo across the entire ship. **"Attention! I have just received news that a green-and-purple Insecticon hybrid of sorts has escaped from SHOCKWAVE'S confinement, and I am now putting the ship on high alert. He is to be considered dangerous, I am ordering you all to terminate him on sight!"**

I started to leave when out lord's transmission ended. **"I'm going to terminate him myself"** I said, voice lowering.

**"****You should... At least be careful" **Shockwave warned. **"And if you can, try to leave him as whole and unbroken as possible"**

**"****No promises" **I said as I left his lab.

**"****No promises at ****_all_****."**

* * *

><p><strong>End of Book 2. Book 3 coming out soon.<strong>


End file.
